All For a Sandwich
by Wemmabby
Summary: Rick discovers an abandoned restaurant stocked with all kinds of food, and he is not hesitant to explore it. It's going well, until Rick develops an evil plan with Andrea that will hopefully end the lives of some of the group members- particularly Shane and Lori. But things don't go exactly as planned... Rickdrea!
1. Chapter 1

All For a Sandwich

Chapter 1

"I'm hungry," Sophia complained. Rick looked at Carol sadly.

"Sorry hun, we don't have anything," Carol said softly, taking her daughter's hand. She sighed.

The group had been on foot for hours, just searching for something to eat. Ever since the farm had collapsed, they'd been unable to find anywhere to stay that wasn't packed with walkers and actually held food inside.

They just kept walking. Rick knew that they were tired. HE was tired! But he wasn't going to give up. Not yet. They needed to keep the kids alive- Carl and Sophia. They were the first priority. Then there was Andrea and her little sister- Rick absolutely adored them and their relationship with one another. And as a bonus, he and Andrea had become best friends over the months.

But Rick had no intention of saving Shane and Lori, though. It was sometimes hard to believe, but his best friend and wife were his worst enemies. They had betrayed him. Lied to him. Angered and saddened him- Rick was pretty sure they hated him!

Rick had just started to forgive Shane a few days ago, and then he did something unthinkable- he shot Glenn. And he attracted all of those zombies to the farm. And he ruined everything.

There was just one problem- Rick had been the only one to see any of it, and considering that Rick hated the guy and might make this up, no one had believed him.

But why would Shane even WANT Glenn dead? Rick thought it might be because Shane thought the Asian kid had his eyes on Andrea, and that made him even more mad. Not to mention that-

"Rick?" he heard Amy say. He tried to wake up from his daydream.

"What is it?"

"Do you see that over there?" Amy said, pointing to a nearby building. Rick could faintly make out an image of a hamburger on the front.

"Yes."

"Should we go check it out?" Amy asked him. Everyone stopped walking and looked over to Rick.

"I'll go first," Rick said, walking past Shane and Lori pretending like he didn't see them.

"Be careful," Carol whispered to him as he passed by. He nodded.

Rick walked carefully until he reached the front door and peered through the window to get a better look. The first floor looked clear from any walkers.

"Here we go," Rick said to himself as he opened to door. He immediately took out his gun, just in case.

"Hello?" Rick asked suspiciously. He slowly stepped through the seemingly ancient dining room only to find a bunch of dead baby kittens on the ground. Everything was covered with dust.

"Um, ew?" Rick said. He heard the door open and a bell ring.

"Rick?" he heard a voice behind him. It was Andrea.

"Dammit! I TOLD you to stay there until I made sure this was safe!" Rick yelled.

"Too bad," Andrea said. She held her nose. "Blegh! It smells like something gave birth and died! Ugh!"

"Yeah, I think that might be it," he said. "Looks like I found dinner for tonight."

"WHAT!?" Andrea yelled, stepping over next to him. "What the HELL is WRONG with you?"

"Fine, we'll look for something else," Rick said rolling his eyes. Andrea was throwing up when Daryl walked in. The rest of the group trailed behind him.

"What the hell, Andrea!" Daryl yelled. "Stop puking!"

"Daryl, leave me alone!" she screamed, kicking him in the groin.

"Daryl, why did you bring the rest of them in here?" Rick yelled. "I don't even know if this is SAFE yet!"

"What, we're supposed to just stand out there?" Carol asked him. "In the freezing Georgia weather?"

"Um, yes!" Rick exclaimed. "Why don't you all go back OUTSIDE for a minute, until I know if-" But nobody listened to him, and they started splitting up and exploring the premises.

"Jesus, can't you people just LISTEN!" Rick said angrily, punching a whole in the wall.

"Nope," Lori said, patting him on the back.

"Damn I hate her," Andrea commented as Lori walked away from them.

"Tell me about it," Rick said sighing. "At least she didn't sleep with YOUR best friend..."

"Wait, she slept with Shane?" Andrea asked Rick. He nodded.

"Oh...well, there's ONE thing we have in common..." Andrea said laughing.

"Wait, what?" Rick asked her. "You slept with Shane?"

"Oh, um...I thought-"

"Rick? Andrea?" Amy asked them. "Are you coming? I want to check out what's upstairs."

"We'll talk about this later," Rick whispered to Andrea. She nodded.

"Yeah, we're coming," Andrea told her sister, leading Rick up the creaky stairwell. They had to walk through cobwebs and Amy almost fell through a hole in the ground, but they made it. The upstairs was a whole apartment setting.

"Cool!" Amy said, running over to jump on the bed. "This place is awesome!"

"Yeah, other than the fact that it's filled with dead animals and smells like Hell," Andrea said in disgust.

"Well, you're not helping much by vomiting all over the place," Rick commented.

"Come on, Andrea," Amy said happily. "We could live here! You two could start a family, and-"

"Wait, WHAT?" Rick yelled, unsure if he was mad or just shocked that she would say something like that.

"Um, OKAY, forget I said anything..." Amy said fearfully, scooting up against the wall.

"Amy, let's just go back downstairs," Andrea whispered. She pushed Amy down the stairs and her and Rick ran down them when they heard Carol's voice.

"I found the freezer!" Carol exclaimed. Everyone ran over to see what she was talking about.

"Woah, look at all this food!" Lori said happily, squeezing Shane's arm and smiling at him. "This could last us forever!"

"Look, sandwiches!" Amy said cheerfully. Everyone laughed.

"Wow, are we going to stay here, Rick?" Maggie asked him.

"I think so," Rick said smiling slightly. "It would be a good place to start a family."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

All For a Sandwich

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I haven't updated this in a while, but here you go! This is kinda shortish but I hope you enjoy! Also feedback is appreciated! :)

Chapter 2

It was almost night time when the group finally settled down for dinner. They were having barbecued snake tonight, Daryl's favorite.

As they were eating, everyone was talking about who they'd be rooming with. Of course, there was limited space in the small restaurant, so that meant there would have to be four to a room.

The girls would stay together, (Andrea, Amy, Beth and Maggie) and Rick had the ideal space with his wife, son, and mortal enemy. That left Caryl, Sophia and Hershel with the last room.

Rick (of course) went to go see Andrea in the middle of the night. The sound of her cries were keeping him awake, and he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't put Andrea in the same room with Carol and Lori for a reason, but he thought she'd have no problem rooming with Beth and Maggie. Apparently he'd been wrong.

Rick slowly rose from his bed and tiptoed over to Andrea's room, trying not to wake anyone up. He peered through a crack in the door and saw Andrea sitting on the ground with her hands over her face.

"Andrea?" he whispered. She looked up at him, startled.

"What are you doing?" he asked, letting himself into her room and kneeling down next to her.

"I hate it here," she confessed. "Ever since we got here I didn't like this place."

"What's wrong with it?" Rick asked softly. She shrugged.

"Well, back at the farm, I didn't have to deal with, uh, you-know-who as much..."

"Lori?" Rick asked. She nodded her head slightly.

"This place is so freaking small, I'm probably gonna have to spend all of my time with that bit-" Andrea stopped herself and looked down from embarrassment. "Er, uh...sorry Rick..."

"It doesn't offend me," he said casually.

"Are you sure?" Andrea asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

In the morning, Rick wandered downstairs for breakfast. They had found some cereal in the cupboards, so they were going to munch on that. There was no milk, so they would have to do without it.

Everyone was gathered around the table- even Andrea, who was staring at her food miserably. Lori and Shane were whispering and laughing about something, which made Rick Grimes want to vomit all over himself.

"Andrea," Amy said softly, breaking the awkward silence between them. "Please eat something."

Andrea looked at her sister sadly and ran back upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

As much as Rick felt sorry for Andrea, he wasn't leaving this place just because she didn't like it. The rest of the group's fate rested in his hands, and he wasn't going to let them down. As much as he lov- er, uh, wanted Andrea to be happy, they were staying in the restaurant for as long as it kept them alive.

"I hate that stupid bitch," Lori said, grinning from ear to ear. Her and Shane both started laughing. How dare she say that about Andrea! Rick was tempted to stick up for her but Shane blurted something out.

"Hey son, do you want to go play in the woods with me and your whore of a mother?" Shane asked Carl. Lori nudged him hard but then started giggling again. Rick sighed. Him and Lori had been like this once.

"Sure Dad!" Carl said, letting Shane pick him up so he could ride on his shoulders. Wait a minute- had Rick's own son just call his arch nemesis DAD?!

It was like everything in Rick's life had been destroyed- he'd lost his wife, his best friend, and now his son, too.

At that point, Rick had almost given up hope, but then he remembered-

He still had Andrea.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
